


Hot Leaf Juice

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Nioku makes some hot leaf juice for his brothers and mother.
Series: Hauntober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Hot Leaf Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Alcohol  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Tea=  
> Characters: Nioku, Tiok, Azmaria, Rio

=Tea=

The hot leaf juice warmed Nioku’s hands. His dad often had hot leaf juice and Nioku would always have at least a single cup of it when visiting.

Right now, he was sitting alone at the black marble counter drinking a cup. What number? Nioku lost track at fifteen cups of the hot leaf juice.

“Herro,” Tiok said, walking into the kitchen with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Nioku watched as Tiok walked over to the fridge and opened the door. After a moment, he grabbed what he wanted, the orange juice, and poured himself a glass of it. He pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and spat into the sink before downing the orange juice to Nioku’s horror.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Tiok said, glaring at Nioku. “You drink hot sauce right out of the container.”

“At least it’s more acceptable than liking the taste of orange juice after brushing your teeth,” Nioku stated. “Psychopath.” He took a sip of his cup only to realize it was empty. He poured himself another cup and took the sip he meant to take moments earlier.

“I thought you had club activities today,” Tiok said, sitting next to Nioku. Nioku poured him a cup of the hot leaf juice and Tiok thanked him by gently bowing his head.

“It was canceled,” Nioku said, staring into the depths of his cup. “Sensei Kenbō had to run out early seventh period because his kid was being born.”

“After this cup, want to spar out back,” Tiok asked, huffing the scent of the hot leaf juice in his cup. “I’ll go easy on ya.”

Nioku scoffed, “I’m the one who’s gonna have to go easy. There’s no way you can beat me if I give it my all.”

“Maybe if it’s your all times infinity,” Tiok said, smirking as he sipped. “I’m way better than you.”

As he finished speaking, Azmaria walked into the kitchen and started going through the cabinets and cupboards.

“What’re you looking for, mum,” Tiok asked.

“The good stuff,” she replied. “Do you know where Bashy’s stashy is?”

“Under the microwave, there’s a secret back,” Nioku answered, sipping his hot leaf juice. “I watched him get to it yesterday when he thought no one was looking.”

Clunk!

Azmaria put a large bottle of moonshine on the counter and Nioku poured her a cup of hot leaf juice to which she added a bit of the moonshine.

“Pour some in here,” Tiok said, motioning to his cup.

“You’re only fifteen, you’re too young to drink,” she stated. She then left the room and immediately, Tiok poured a little bit into his cup.

“This is some good drink, Niok, you brew it yourself,” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s Prince Crimson,” he answered, confused as Azmaria walked back into the kitchen. She put the moonshine away and took a sip of her hot leaf juice.

“Well, it’s some mighty good drink,” she stated. “How’d you get the crimson color?”

“Vinegar,” he replied. “The balance-”

“Spare us the culinary chemistry,” Tiok stated.

“Oh, Prince Crimson,” Rio said, a smile on his face. His long, blond hair was tied in a bun and he was dressed in the white, padded armor of a fencer, his helmet under his arm, and his blade sheathed. “Mind pouring me a cup while I wash my hands?”

Nioku shrugged but nodded as Azmaria grabbed a cup for the blond triplet as he washed his hands.

“How was practice,” Azmaria asked.

“Fine,” Rio answered. “There’s a tournament coming up. Is it alright if I hang out with Makhel after?”

“Makhel’s the guy you were practicing with while this idiot was searching for a massive, orange gourd a couple of days ago, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the guy,” Rio answered.

“Well, this _idiot_ is the only one with one,” Tiok stated, smugly.

“You two start dating yet,” Azmaria asked, nonchalantly, drinking her spiked hot leaf juice.

“We planned on going for a date after the tournament,” Rio replied. “It’s a Monday though.”

“Standard curfew or will you be spending the night at his place,” Azmaria asked. Rio’s face turned the same crimson color as Nioku’s streaks.

“Mom!” Rio immediately drained his entire cup and set it down before leaving the room.

“He totally plans on getting some,” Tiok stated. “Can I have some more?”

Nioku nodded and poured him another cup of hot leaf juice.


End file.
